


10. My Speeder

by eaintdarkside



Series: AO Codes #25 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 아나킨은 콰이곤에게 발견되지 않고, 포드 레이싱 스타로 자랍니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10. My Speeder

AO Codes #25  
10\. My Speeder (マイ・スピーダー)

 

레이싱 스타 라는 수식어는 지루할 지경이다. 남자의 뒤에는 '가장 연애하고 싶은', '가장 섹시한', '애인 삼고싶은 사람 1위'등의 가쉽성 어구가 들러붙어 있었고, 그도 그것을 즐기는 듯 보였다. 아니, 실제로 그랬다. 타투인에 노예로 팔려와 불우한 어린시절을 보냈다는 기사는 이쯤되면 거짓부렁으로 보인다. 딱 벌어진 어깨와 넓은 등. 꼿꼿이 편 허리. 큰 키와 제멋대로 헝클어진 곱슬 머리. 진한 푸른 색의 눈동자. 적당히 도톰한 입술이 당겨져 미소지을때 전 은하의 사람들은 설레는 가슴을 진정시키지 못해 발을 동동 구르곤 했다.

의원의 아파트에 짧고 날카로운 소리가 울렸다. 짝- 하는 소리와 함께 돌아간 머리는 잠깐 그 자리에 머물렀고, 이내 기막힌 웃음소리를 흘리기 시작했다. 

"네 말을 믿은 내가 바보지."

아나킨은 얼얼한 볼의 아픔에 짜증이 있는대로 치솟았지만 일단 참았다. 

"적어도 설명 정도는 들어주시죠."  
"아, 그래. 그 모델이랑 호텔에서 나온건 순전히 우연이었다?"  
"내 말이 다 거짓말로 들려요?!"  
"아니뗀 굴뚝에 연기나겠어?!"  
"파드메!!!"  
"소리지르지마!"

아나킨만큼 버럭 목소리를 높인 그녀는 이마를 짚었다. 벌써 몇번째인지 몰랐다. 남자의 끈질긴 고백에 겨우 응해주었더니 얼마 지나지 않아 평소처럼 염문설을 뿌리고 다녔다. 이쯤되면 타고난 재능이라 불러도 아깝지 않다. 파드메는 갈색 눈을 무섭게 올려떴다.

"오늘일이 우연이라 치면 뭐해. 지난번은? 또 그 지난번은?! 넌 매번 우연 뿐이니? 매번 우연히 호텔에서 만나고, 스피더 안에서 만나고, 레스토랑에서 만나고? 그거 참 파란만장한 인생이구나?"

안타깝게도 그것 모두는 사실이었다. 아나킨 스카이워커는 은하의 스타였고 그의 눈에 띄이려는 사람은 늘 차고 넘쳤기 때문에. 요즘 사람들은 영악하다. 왕자님이 자신 앞에 뚝 떨어질리 없으니 본인이 스스로 돌진하는거다. 메스컴에 실리는 스캔들의 상당수는 그런 연유로 올라온 이야기지만, 다른 사람들이 알 리 없다. 아나킨 본인도 별로 신경쓰지 않았다. 하지만 지금은 곤란했다. 그는 진심으로 파드메를 좋아했다. 

"내 말은 못 믿고 싸구려 타블로이드지의 이름모를 기자는 믿어준다? 최소한 어느쪽의 말에 무게를 실어야 하는지 정도는 구별하지 그래요?"

파드메는 숨을 들이마셨고, 깊이 눈을 감았다 열었다. 차분한 목소리로 그녀가 선언한다.

"그래. 얼굴도 모르는 사람의 말을 믿게 될 만큼 네 신뢰도는 바닥이야. 사람과 사람 사이에 믿음이 없다면 모르는 이와의 관계보다 못한것이 돼. 난 그런 사람에게 내 시간을 할애하고 싶지 않아. 그러니 이제 그만두자."

당황한 아나킨이 뭐라고 항의하기도 전에 그녀가 말을 잘랐다.

"두 번 반복 안해. 더 이상 너와 만나고 싶지 않아. 이만 돌아가."

 

 

뜨겁고 숨막히고 건조한 사막의 행성에서 필사적으로 달려 노예생활에서 벗어나자마자 그는 자신의 모든 재능을 돈을 버는데 사용했다. 돈은 거짓말을 하지 않았다. 심지어는 그의 인생마저 바꾸어 주었다. 이제 그는 낡은 중고가게의 점원으로 일하는 노예가 아니었다. 거끌거끌하고 다 낡아빠진 옷을 걸치고 있지도 않았다. 우주에서 가장 잘 빠지고 가장 빠른 스피더를 타고, 코러산트 중심부에 호화 아파트를 가진 은하의 스타 레이서였다. 

어느곳에 가도 알아보는 사람이 있다는 것은 아나킨을 즐겁게 만들어주었지만 그 날 만큼은 아니었다. 남자는 집으로 돌아가고 싶지 않았고, 모델을 만났던 호화로운 호텔바로 가고 싶지도 않았다. 그는 어둑한 공원을 찾았다. 로브의 모자를 뒤집어 쓴채 나무 벤치에 걸터 앉는다. 

마트에서 산 술은 한가득 봉투에 담겨 있었다. 그는 막 반쯤 해치운 참이었다. 정신이 한참 몽롱한데 누군가가 앞으로 걸어나왔다. 조용하고, 정갈한 움직임. 아나킨의 입술이 험악하게 비뚤어졌다.

"빌...어먹을 제다이..."

조용한 한숨소리. 그를 향해 팔이 뻗어져, 아나킨은 남자의 손을 세게 쳐냈다.

"...어땠어요? 재밌었지?"

충혈된 눈을 부릅 뜬 남자가 취기섞인 음성을 낸다. 로브를 둘러입은 제다이는 말 없이 서 있었고, 거절당한 손을 가만히 내렸다. 후드를 벗는다. 노란 등 아래 깊은 색을 내는 금발은 단정히 정돈되어 있었다.

"그만 돌아가는게 좋겠군요."

아나킨은 어깨를 떨며 웃기 시작했고 끅끅거리며 대답했다.

"그것 참... 엄마같은 소릴하네..."

딱딱한 벤치에 등을 기대고는 말을 잇는다.

"감시할거면 말이야... 그 빌어먹을 기자들 좀... 치워주지 그랬어요, 빤히 거짓 기사로 피해보는데도 방관하는게 당신들의 정의야?"  
"스카이워커씨."

오비완은 긴 로브자락을 끌며 남자의 앞으로 다가왔고, 반쯤 옆으로 쓰러진 아나킨의 몸을 바로 세웠다.

"개인적인 일에는 간섭하지 않습니다. 제가 당신을 주시하는 건 온전히 제다이 오더의 필요에 의한 것이지 다른 의도는 없으니까요. 알고 있잖습니까?"

아나킨은 오비완의 팔을 거칠게 밀어냈고 벤치에 누웠다. 큰 후드가 얼굴의 태반을 가린다. 숨이 가빴는지 가슴이 빠르게 오르내리고 있었다. 

"난 제다이는... 안될거예요... 저리 꺼져..."

찬 벤치위에서 잠들어버린 청년을 내려다보며 오비완은 길게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 왜 하필이면 이런 임무인가. 차라리 아우터림의 변방 행성에서 재건 사업 지원같은 팍팍한 일이 더 나았을 것이다. 술마시고 싸우거나, 여자를 끼고 놀거나, 아니면 미친듯이 밟거나의 세 항목에서 벗어나지 않는 요즘 젊은이는 오비완에게 맞지 않았다. 그런 남자를 보고 있어야 한다는 사실이 괴롭다. 싸움에 휘말린덕에 위험한 순간이 되어 구해준 적도 몇 번이나 있었다. 덕분에 감시하고 있다는 게 밝혀져 버렸지만, 어쩔 수 없다. 이렇게까지 막 사는 남자인줄은 오비완도 몰랐으니까.

포스 센서티브는 많다. 하지만 대부분이 눈에 띄지 않는 약한 수준이었고 그들에 대해서는 제다이 오더도 특별히 신경쓰지 않았다. 아나킨 스카이워커가 나타나기 전까지는. 말 그대로 어마어마한 포스를 줄줄 흘리고 다니는 저 남자는 상당한 미디클로리언 수치를 지니고 있었다. 그것도 패싸움에 끼어든 그를 돌봐주다 우연히 발견한 것이다. 그 사실을 알게 된 콰이곤 진은 평의회에 보고했고, 잘못되는 일을 방지하기 위해(다크 사이드로 빠지는 등의-) 오비완이 파견되었다.

임무는 1년간. 이후엔 다른 제다이가 맡기로 했다. 그는 지난 5개월간 자신의 멘탈이 단단히 버티고 있어준 것은 오랜 제다이로서의 경력 덕분이라고 생각했다. 그만큼 스카이워커의 생활은 '엉망진창' 그 자체였다. 임무가 감시인만큼 앞으로 나서면 안됐지만 사고치는 규모가 달랐다. 몇 번이나 목숨을 구해주었지만 고맙다는 인사는 커녕 방해꾼 취급하기 일쑤였다. 그렇게 할 일이 없냐는 둥, 사실은 관음증 환자 아니냐는 둥, 어디까지 봤냐는 둥, 나랑 한 번 하고 싶은거 아니냐는 둥 (이 이야기를 들은 날 오비완은 아나킨을 한 대 치려고 했지만 그는 역시 제다이 마스터였다. 잘 참아냈다.) 하는 류의 폭언을 쏟아내곤 했다. 솔직히 아나킨이 애인들을 끼고 들락대는 호텔까지 감시한 건 사실이다. (그 때를 떠올리고 오비완은 잠시 몸을 떨었다.) 그는 제발, 부디, 꼭, 모쪼록 아나킨이 파드메 아미달라 상원의원과 잘 되길 바랬다. 사실 그 남자는 아미달라 의원과 어울리는 부류의 인간은 아니었다. 그러기엔 의원이 아깝다. 하지만 적어도 상원의원과 교제했던 기간동안 너저분한 밤생활을 청산한 것 처럼 보였기 때문에 그의 격무도 꽤 (정신적으로) 편해져 있었다. 근데 이렇게 되었다. 사실 예상은 했다. 조용히 사는 건 저 남자와는 관계없는 세상의 일 같다. 이쯤되면 불쌍하기도 하다. 하지만 자신도 불쌍하다. 그건 사실이다.

오비완은 아나킨을 들쳐매려했지만, 지난 번 길가에 액상 피자를 만들어내던 남자의 재주를 떠올리고는 어쩔 수 없이 양 팔에 안아 올렸다. 그 날을 생각하니 다시 등에 소름이 돋는다. 로브 뒷 자락이 엉망이 되어서 세탁하는 내내 정말 괴로웠다. 그냥 안기에는 아나킨의 키도 체격도 자신을 훨씬 상회했기 때문에 오비완은 어쩔 수 없이 포스의 힘을 빌어 움직였다. 가까이 주차된 아나킨의 스피더를 이용하면 좋겠지만, 그랬다간 사단이 날 것이 분명했다. 지난 번 남자의 기체를 사용 한 적이 있었는데 다음날 바로 제다이 템플에 '사유재산 무단사용'으로 강한 항의가 들어온데다가, 소송까지 걸려고 했었다. 정말 무례한 녀석이 아닌가. 기절한 사람을 집까지 데려다준다고 본인 기체를 이용한 건데 그걸로 그렇게 노발대발 할 줄이야. 나중에 안 사실이지만 이 남자는 자신의 기체를 굉장히 아껴서 다른 사람이 만지거나 운행하는 것을 못견뎌한다고 했다. 오비완은 속으로 쓰게 웃었다. 세상엔 여러종류의 사람이 있다. 좋은 사람도, 나쁜 사람도, 이렇게 정신나간 놈도... 오비완은 자신의 팔에 안겨 정신없이 자고 있는 젊은이를 보고 하늘을 올려다 봤다. 오늘도 피곤한 날이다.

아나킨의 집은 알고 있었기 때문에 오비완은 능숙히 스피더를 몰아 남자의 아파트 랜딩 포트에 기체를 세웠다. 완전히 잠든 사람을 안아 올려 안으로 들어가자 말 많고 감정 표현이 풍부한 프로토콜 드로이드가 나타났다.

"오, 오, 맙소사. 아나킨 주인님! 세상에."  
"안녕, C-3PO."  
"안녕하세요, 마스터 케노비. 늘 실례가 많습니다."

특유의 억양으로 떠들어대는 드로이드는 익숙하게 몸을 돌려 아나킨의 침실로 그를 안내했다. 어두운 침실은 남자의 행실과는 어울리지 않게 난색조의 따뜻한 느낌이다. 여기까지는 좋았지만 플러스로 기계부품이 산더미처럼 쌓여있다. 이 비싼 아파트를 이렇게밖에 사용할 수 없는건지 묻고 싶지만 그가 이 곳에 들어오는 것은 감시대상이 제정신이 아닐때 뿐이다. 물을 기회가 있을리 없다.

다행히 침대위만큼은 깔끔했기 때문에 남자를 푹신한 매트리스 위에 눕혔다. 옷을 벗겨줄까 했지만 그만두었다. 이상한 잔상이 지나가는 건 오랫동안 지나치게 불건전한 장면만 봐 왔기 때문이라 생각하며, 사원으로 돌아가면 명상실에 가봐야겠다고 다짐한다. 이불을 끌어올려 어깨 위로 덮어주자 몸을 뒤척인다. 머리가 베개에서 벗어나버려 오비완은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 어디까지 손이 가는 남자일까. 흰 침구를 끌어당겨 머리를 들어올린다. 부드러운 곱슬머리가 손가락 사이로 파고든다. 조심스레 배게를 끼워넣은 오비완은 흐트러진 머리칼 아래 고요히 감긴 눈을 바라봤다. 해가 떠 있을 동안 벌이는 온갖 종류의 사고를 잊게될만큼 평온한 얼굴이다. 생각외로 속눈썹이 길다는데 생각이 미쳐 제다이 마스터는 짧은 손가락을 펼쳐 남자의 머리를 정리해주었다. 이마위로 넘어가는 진갈색 머리칼. 술냄새를 풀풀 풍기고 있다는 점만 뺀다면 영락없는 앳된 젊은이의 모습이다. 그는 쓰게 웃고 몸을 일으켰다. 아니, 일으키려 했다. 뒷목을 잡히고 칼라를 붙들렸을 때, 당황한 시선너머 핏발선 눈동자가 그를 바라보고 있었다. 어둠속에 가라앉은 진파랑. 남자의 허스키한 목소리가 흘러나오고, 오비완은 혼란속에 청년의 앞으로 바싹 끌어당겨졌다.

"...파드메."

뜨거운 입술이 맞닿는다. 혀가 침입한다. 능숙하게, 하지만 애절하게 내부를 핥는 축축한 살덩어리. 키스를 해보지 않은 건 아니다. 제다이지만 성인이다. 나름의 처리 방법도 있다. 하지만 이런 류의 키스는 모른다. 상대방을 오로지 소유하려고 하고, 애절하게 붙잡으려고 하고, 필사적으로 매달리는 류의 이런 키스는. 오비완은 젊은이를 밀어내려 했지만 이내 포기하고 그것에 응했다. 어차피 상대방은 필름이 끊긴채였고, 자신을 다른 사람으로 오해하고 있었다. 상원의원을 만나는 동안 난잡한 생활을 청산한 것처럼 보였던 젊은이를 떠올린다. 아나킨은 진심으로 그녀를 사랑했을 것이다. 하지만 완전히 끝나버렸다. 오비완 케노비는 일관계로 그녀를 종종 만났었기 때문에 어떤 타입의 여성인지 알고 있었다. 파드메의 '싫다'는 정말로 '싫은'것이다. 아마 스카이워커에게 두 번째의 기회는 없겠지. 뜨거운 손으로 뺨을 더듬으며 깊이 혀를 밀어넣는다. 오비완은 남자의 행위에 자신을 맡기며 이 기묘한 허락으로 그가 조금이나마 위안받았으면 좋겠다고 생각했다.

 

 

머리가 지끈지끈했기 때문에 아나킨은 자신의 드로이드를 부르려다말고 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. 말조차 나오지 않는다. 진심으로 취하려 평소에 잘 받지 않는 종류의 술만 샀었는데, 제대로 효과를 발휘한 모양이다. 하지만 이후의 기억이 없다. 공원 벤치 구석에서 마시다가 쓰러진 것 같은데 눈을 뜬 곳은 집이다. 어떻게 된 일이지?

"오, 일어나셨군요. 아나킨 주인님."

뒤뚱뒤뚱거리며 다가온 프로토콜 드로이드는 호들갑스러운 리액션을 보이며 말을 이었다.

"슈미님께서 약을 가져오시는 중입니다. 지나친 음주는 간과 위장을 상하게 합니다. 모쪼록 조심해주세요."

중간중간 딱딱 끊기는 억양으로 주의사항까지 나열한 드로이드의 뒷편으로 긴 드레스 차림의 중년 여성이 나타났다.

"애니..."  
"어머니..."

입을 열자마자 뇌를 강타하는 통증에 아나킨은 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리고 이마를 짚었다. 슈미는 아들의 곁으로 다가가 어깨를 잡았다.

"괜찮니?"  
"네, 네..."

작은 알약을 손바닥에 쥐어주고 물 잔을 든다. 아나킨은 알약을 삼키고 물을 머금었다. 걱정스런 갈색 눈이 앞에 있었다.

"오늘은 좀 쉬렴. 그러는게 좋을 것 같구나."

숨을 내쉬며 배게에 머리를 기댔다. 동시에 이상한 잔상이 머리를 스치고 지나갔다. 아나킨은 잠깐 눈을 깜빡였지만 이내 그것을 털어버렸다. 시트를 덮어주며 슈미는 잠깐 곁에 앉아 있었고, 아들의 어깨를 부드럽게 쓸어주며 이야기했다.

"그... 애니."

어머니에게 시선을 맞추는 아들을 내려다보며 그녀가 말을 이었다.

"엄마는 늘 너를 믿고 있단다. 네가 어떤 결정을 내리던 그것을 수용할 준비가 되어있어. 그러니..."

아나킨은 그녀가 하는 말을 이해하지 못하고 있었다. 아미달라 의원과의 이야기를 하시려는 건가? 어차피 다 끝난 일이다. 세상에 여자는 많으니 빨리 잊으면 좋을 것이다. 가슴속이 조금 따끔거려 쓴 미소를 입에 거는데 예상밖의 말이 그의 사고를 잡아 세웠다.

"...그... 제다이 마스터와 사귀는 거..."

그녀는 어떻게 말을 이어야 할지 모르는 것 같았다. 잠깐 손을 휘휘 저은 슈미는 힘들게 말을 이었다.

"뭐... 그 사람들은 이런류의 교제가 안 되는 걸로 알고 있지만 말야..."  
"잠깐, 잠깐요, 어머니..."

아나킨은 깨질것 같은 머리의 통증도 잊은 채 몸을 반쯤 일으켜 세웠다. 도대체 그녀가 무슨 이야길 하는지 이해할 수 없었다. '제다이 마스터와 사귀는 거'?! 누가 누구와? 제다이 마스터? 지금 오비완 케노비 이야기를 하시는 거야?! 반패닉에 빠진 아들을 바라보며 슈미가 말했다.

"미안해, 애니. 엄마는 이 일이... 그래, 알려지면 곤란하겠지..."

진지하게 걱정스러운 듯 그녀는 턱에 손가락을 걸고 조용한 시선을 건넸다. 

"아니, 어머니. 그러니까... 뭔가 오해를 하시는 것 같은데요..."

슈미는 '내게 그럴 것 까진 없잖니'하는 표정을 지으며 아들을 응시했고, 마지막 일격을 날렸다.

"괜찮아. 어제 너희 두 사람이 키스하던 건 못 본 걸로 해줄테니."

그녀는 자상하고 이해심많은 얼굴로 따뜻이 웃어주었다. '힘내, 아들아'하는 의미다. 망연자실한 채 고개를 젓고 있는 아들의 의사표현이 보이는건지 보이지 않는건지 그녀는 아나킨의 어깨를 두드려주고는 방을 떠났다.

 

 

자신의 방에 설치된 보안 영상을 확인한 아나킨은 반폭주하며 날뛰다가 바깥으로 뛰쳐나갔다. 남자의 전용 스피더는 일반인이 몰 수 없는 속도까지 날 수 있도록 개조되어 있었고, 그는 코러산트 경찰이 면허를 취소해버리겠다고 협박할때까지 공중차선 위를 질주했다. 지난 밤 사고 남은 알콜더미는 기체 뒷좌석에 널려있었다. 아나킨은 공원 한 켠의 으슥한 랜딩 포트에 스피더를 세우고 술을 꺼내 마시기 시작했다. 

파드메의 일로도 머리가 깨질 지경인데, 자신을 감시하는 제다이가 키스에 응해? 세상이 미쳐돌아가는 군! 아나킨은 그 남자를 좋아하지 않았다. 가볍게 놀아 볼 요량으로 싸움판에 끼어들었다가 정의의 기사마냥 나타나 라이트 세이버를 들던 남자의 뒷모습은 그를 황당하게 만들기 충분했다. 뒤늦게 자신이 포스 감응자라는 설명을 듣고 코웃음 쳤지만 그는 진지했다. 

\- 나보고 제다이가 되라는 건 아니죠?  
\- 그런 의미는 아니지만...  
\- 그럼 쫒아다니는 목적이 뭔데요.  
\- 당신에게 내제된 힘 때문입니다. 포스 감응자가 통제를 놓치면 위험한 일이 벌어질 수 있습니다.  
\- 통제? 이제껏 그런 일은 없었어요. 당신들을 만나기 전에도 잘 지냈다구요.  
\- 하지만 언제 어떤일이 벌어질 지 알 수 없습니다. 그러니 최소한 사원에서...  
\- 사원? 됐어요. 내 삶에 간섭하지 말아요. 이렇게 태어난 걸 나보고 어쩌라는건데요?

그래. 이렇게 태어난 걸 어쩌라고. 게다가 사원이라니 질색이다. 앞뒤 꽉 막힌- 평생 금욕하는 수도승들처럼 살아야 할 이유도 없고 그럴 생각도 없었다. 화를 내는 법도 없었고, 그렇다고 환하게 웃지도 않는 남자는 늘상 미간에 까다로운 주름을 잡은 채 자신의 앞에 나타났다. 도와달라고 한 적 없다. 지켜줄 필요도 없다. 스스로를 지킬 능력 정도는 충분히 있었다. 그런데도 말썽쟁이 어린 아이를 내려다보는 것 같은 시선을 던지는 남자가 불편했다. 자신과는 관계없는 부류의 인간이다. 솔직히 말하면 피하고 싶다. 선한 눈을 하고 금욕적인 옷을 두른 채 조용히 걷는 모습을 보기만 해도 숨이 막힐 것 같았으니까. 

목뒤로 넘어가는 뜨거운 액체에 금새 몸이 나른해졌다. 아나킨은 사고가 침몰해가는 것을 느꼈다. 갑갑하다. 순간 스피더의 덮개가 열렸다. 외부에선 열 수 없다. 그렇다면 뻔했다. 저 포슨지 마술인지 뭔지 하는 힘. 지긋지긋한 제다이 마스터. 오비완 케노비. 핏발선 눈을 들어 시선을 올리니 예상대로 은은한 밤 조명 사이에 선 익숙한 인영이 보였다.

"시동을 끄면 공조가 막혀 위험합니다. 최소한 밀폐된 공간에서 음주 후 잘 생각이라면 창문을 조금 열어두는 편이 좋을 겁니다."

천연덕스럽게 대사를 읊는 남자를 보며 아나킨은 비실비실 웃음을 흘리기 시작했다. 대단한 철면피다. 

"당신... 대체 왜 이래? 나한테 뭐 원하는거 있죠?"  
"같은 질문을 여러번 하는군요, 스카이워커씨."

오비완은 짧게 고개를 끄덕여 양해를 구하고는 스피더의 내부 패널에 손을 뻗었다. 정말 창을 내려줄 요량인 듯 싶다. 순간 짜증이 치솟았다. 어디까지 참견하는거야. 어디까지 파고드는거야! 동시에 지난 밤의 장면을 재생하던 홀로그램과 어머니의 그럴듯한 오해가 떠올라 그는 입술을 일그러트린 채 남자의 몸을 강제로 잡아 당겼다. 당황한 오비완의 몸이 안으로 끌려들어온다. 아나킨은 그를 옆자리에 집어 던졌고, 덮개를 닫았다. 내부를 가득 채운 술냄새가 괴로웠는지 제다이는 자리에서 몸을 바로 잡으며 소매로 코를 덮었다.

"스카이워..."  
"어제 무슨 짓 했어요?"

말을 자르고 질문하자 오비완의 입이 다물렸다. 그것에 기묘한 쾌감을 느낀다. 늘상 따박따박 대꾸하던 제다이 마스터를 입다물게 만들었다는 사실이 기분좋았다. 아나킨은 입술 한 쪽을 끌어올린 채 비릿한 웃음을 띄웠다.

"대답해봐요, 마스터 케노비. 어제 내 방에서 무슨 일이 있었는지."

눈을 깜빡인다. 마주 바라보는 것 까지는 제대로 하고 있었지만 대답할 말이 떠오르지 않는 지 중년의 제다이 마스터는 잠시 아무말도 하지 못했다. 아나킨은 그를 가늘게 노려보며 빈정대는 목소리를 이었다.

"덕분에 대단한 오해를 받았다구요? 내 어머니는 당신과 내가 그렇고 그런 사이인 줄 아세요. 어쩔거예요?"

잠깐의 동정이 이런 결과를 불러들일거라고는 예상치 못한지라 오비완은 머릿속은 굳어버렸다. 일단 상황을 설명해줘야 할 것이다. 어떤 의미로는 자신도 피해자였으니까. 그는 애써 자신을 침착하게 가라앉히고 입을 열었다.

"먼저, 어머니와의 일은 사과 드립니다. 필요하다면 직접 가서 설명드리겠습니다."

목소리는 차분하다. 오랜 교육의 힘이다. 오비완은 그것에 안도하며 말을 이었다.

"어제 당신은 만취상태였기 때문에 집에 데려다 주었을 뿐입니다. 침대에 눕혔는데 스카이워커씨가 저를 다른 누군가와 혼동했구요. 그 다음의 일은 본인이 아는 것과 같습니다."

아나킨의 표정이 험악해졌다. 

"장난하지 마시죠. 내가 당신을 다른 사람과 혼동해? 그 수염이 덥수룩하게 난 얼굴을 누구와요? 설마 파드메라고 하는 건 아니겠지."

오비완의 입가가 작게 경련했지만 애써 자신을 다잡았다. 진실은 어느것보다도 강한 무기다. 떨떠름한 미소를 지으며 제다이가 이야기했다.

"확실히 당신은 저를 아미달라 상원의원의 이름으로 부르더군요."

가만히 남자를 응시하는 시선에서 어떤 감정을 읽어내는 것은 어려웠다. 오비완은 지금 이 순간이 스카이워커를 감시하며 겪은 어떤 때보다도 힘들다고 생각했다. 아나킨은 말없이 손을 뻗어 좌석 옆에 기대어진 술병을 입에 들이부었다. 액체를 삼키며 인상을 찌푸린다. 그리고는 허탈한 웃음을 흘리기 시작했다.

"내가 당신을 파드메라 불렀다고. 그래서? 그래서 동정했나? 차인 젊은이가 불쌍해서 키스에 응했다?"

그는 어두운 창 밖을 바라보며 웃고는 다시 술을 입 안에 털어넣었다. 목젖이 움직이고, 절반쯤 남은 알콜이 모두 위장 속으로 들어가자 어지러웠는지 핸들을 잡으며 눈을 깜빡였다. 오비완은 불편하게 몸을 움직였다. 아무래도 떠나야 할 시간이 된 듯 싶다. 동시에 아나킨의 손이 뻗어왔다. 옷깃을 붙들어 당긴다. 저항하자 믿을 수 없는 힘이 가해졌다. 순간 오비완은 자신을 포박해 당기는 힘에 단순한 물리력만 느껴지는게 아니라는 걸 깨달았다. 눈 앞에 수려한 젊은이의 얼굴이 바싹 다가와 있었다. 내뿜어지는 알콜 내음에 미간을 찌푸리자 느슨하게 웃는다.

"한 번도 있었으니 두 번 못할 건 없지."

반쯤은 호기심으로, 반쯤은 지난 밤 자신의 실책에 대한 분노로 제다이의 얼굴을 잡아 당겼다. 키스하고 비웃어 줄 요량이었다. 입술만 부딪혀도 알 것이다. 이런 남자를 파드메로 오해했을리 없다고. 당신같은 수염난 아저씨에게 제정신으로 키스했을 것 같냐고. 역겹다고. 눈 앞에 나타나지 말라고 이야기 해 줄 생각이었다. 얇은 입술이 부딪혔을 때- 그것이 의외로 부드럽다는데 생각이 미친 그는 술기운의 힘으로 혀를 밀어넣었고, 크게 뛰어오른 심장에 당황하고 말았다. 제다이의 안쪽은 예상외로 기분 좋았다. 뜨겁고 부드럽다. 머릿속이 깨끗하게 비워졌다. 아나킨은 자신이 계획했던 것을 깡그리 잊어버린 채 오비완의 입안을 휘저으며 혀를 깊이 밀어넣었다. 숨이 가빠왔다. 어떻게든 빠져나가려 버둥대는 남자를 밀어누른다. 그것에 쾌감이 일었다. 블라스터로 중무장한 바운티 헌터 수십명을 단신으로 상대하는 사람들이다. 일반인이 범접할 수 없는 경지에 도달한 사람들이다. 그런 남자를- 그냥 제다이 나이트도 아닌, 제다이 마스터를 짓누르고 있다는 사실에 손끝까지 떨려왔다. 아나킨의 몸은 어느새 오비완의 위에 올라가 있었다. 뜨거운 숨을 토해내며 입술을 떼어내자 괴로운 듯 얼굴을 찌푸린 제다이가 허덕이고 있었다. 아무 생각도 들지 않았다. 눈 앞의 남자를 어떻게 하고 싶다는 본능만이 남았다. 갈색 로브를 어깨뒤로 밀어내고, 목끝까지 겹쳐입은 튜닉을 벗겨낸다. 오비완은 당황해 팔을 뻗으려 했지만 몸이 말을 듣지 않았다. 왜 감시하느냐-고 질문했을때 자신이 했던 대답을 떠올린다.

\- 포스 감응자가 통제를 놓치면 위험한 일이 벌어질 수 있습니다.

지금이 그 순간이었다. 오비완은 혼신의 힘을 다해 자신의 포스를 해방시키려 했지만, 납득할 수 없는 거대한 힘이 자신을 통째로 내리누르는 것을 깨닫고 절망하고 말았다. 그 와중 몸을 감싸고 있던 튜닉이 모두 떨어져나갔다. 머리가 아프다. 스피더 안을 잔뜩 메우고 있던 알콜의 독한 향기가 비강을 통과해 뇌를 녹진녹진하게 만들고 있는 것 같다. 아나킨의 입술이 목덜미를 찾아들었고, 뜨거운 혀가 가슴을 쓸었을 때, 예상못한 감각에 머리가 뒤로 젖혀졌다. 동시에 젊은이의 치아가 쇄골 사이로 강하게 파고들었다.

 

 

주 출입구 앞의 난간에 앉아 다리를 까닥이던 젊은이는 저편에서 긴 로브자락을 흩날리며 나오는 제다이 마스터를 보자마자 벌떡 일어났다.

"오비완!"

우뚝 멈춰선 제다이가 입술을 꾹 다무는 모습을 보며 남자는 시원한 미소와 함께 앞으로 다가갔다.

"무슨 회의를 그렇게 오래해요? 감시 제대로 안해도 괜찮아요?"  
"본디 24시간 하는게 아니었습니다만..."  
"내일 경기때문에 오늘 아니면 시간 없다고 했잖아요?"

손을 꽉 잡더니 질질 계단 아래로 내려간다. 오비완은 미간 사이에 까다로운 주름을 잡으며 몸을 세우려했지만 막무가내의 힘에 결국 아래로 향했다. 

"이렇게 찾아와 주니까 감시하는게 훨씬 편하죠? 그런데 밥 먹었어요?"  
"...스카이워커씨."  
"자꾸 그러면 시속 600km로 시내를 주행하는 수가 있어요. 못 쫒아오죠?"

오비완의 얼굴이 일그러지는 것을 보며 남자는 유쾌하게 웃었다. 손을 끌어 가볍게 계단을 내려간다. 행선지는 뻔했다. 아랫편의 랜딩 포트. 남자의 은빛 스피더가 보란듯 놓여있을테다. 

"내일 경기 박스석 잡아놨어요. 거기서 감시하면 편하겠죠?"

검은 부츠를 가볍게 놀리며 남자가 재잘댄다. 오비완은 그딴것 필요없다고. 밥은 사원에서 먹고 싶다고. 네 녀석의 잘난 스피더엔 타고싶지 않다고 말하고 싶었지만 포기하고 입을 다물었다. 아나킨은 변하고 있었다. 착실히 사원에서 포스 컨트롤 수업도 듣는다. 난잡한 밤생활도 청산했다. 술먹고 싸움질도 하지 않는다. 그저, 오비완에게 강하게 집착할 뿐이었다. 마스터 요다에게 담당자를 바꾸어달라 이야기하려 했지만 그도 못했다.

\- 자네 덕분에 강한 포스 감응자는 물론, 그로 인한 부수적인 위험요소까지 모두 제거할 수 있었네.

저렇게 말하는데 바꾸어 달라는 소리같은거 할 수 없다. 성실한 학생의 탈을 뒤집어 쓴 늑대같은 남자가 선량하게 짓는 미소에 속고 있는 거라고 이야기하고 싶지만, '힘들겠지만 잘 부탁하네'라는 말 뒤의 저의를 깨닫고는 손놓아버렸다. 스스로를 다독인다. 갑작스레 인 불은 빨리 꺼지는 법이고, 지나치게 단 꿀은 금방 쓰게 느껴진다. 남자의 감정도 이내 스러지고 말 것이다. 

"내일 우승하면 뭐 해줄래요?"  
"우승하던 꼴찌하던 나와 관계없는 일 아닙니까?"  
"너무하네... 명색이 스승님인데 좀 따뜻하게 대해주시죠?"  
"단순한 포스 컨트롤 수업일 뿐이고,"  
"수업은 수업. 스승님은 스승님. 그쵸?"

말을 자르며 남자가 뒤돌아본다. 내리쬐는 햇볕에 적당히 그을린 얼굴이 환하게 빛난다. 그 얼굴에 마음이 약해지는 것을 깨달으며 오비완은 턱수염을 쓸었다. 청년이 손을 뻗어 스피더의 덮개를 연다. 포스를 개인적인 일에 사용하지 말라며 잔소리하자 그럴 줄 알았다면서 한귀로 흘려버린다. 은빛 기체안으로 들어가며 투닥대던 소음은 이내 캐노피가 닫히며 끊어졌고, 날씬한 에어스피더는 낮은 기동음과 함께 하늘로 떠올랐다. 아나킨의 마음이 빨리 식기를 바랬지만 그런 좋은 날은 영영 오지 않는다는 걸 깨달은건 한참 뒤의 일이다.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 오랫만에 쓰는 AO 25제네요.
> 
> 2\. DotF 완결짓고 혼이 빠져나간 기분이라 ㅋㅋㅋ 푹 쉬었습니다. 
> 
> 3\. 요즘은 회지의 표지디자인, 인쇄준비, Part 4 작업등을 하고 있어요. 새로운 챕터가 8~9개 정도 붙을 것 같습니다. 외전같은것도 생기면 좋겠어요. 시간이 허락되길 바라는 중이예요.
> 
> 4\. 트위터에서 풀었던 썰인데 망상으로 새로 찌면서 내용이 살짝 바뀌었네요. 의식의 흐름이란 무섭고... (._. ) 아직 쓰지 못한 썰이 더 있으니 계속해서 업뎃할 수 있으면 좋겠어요. 회지 준비 끝낸 다음에...


End file.
